Exposed
"Exposed" is a "diss track" by Ryan Higa and David Choi. The official music video for this song was published on YouTube on January 25th, 2019. Sypnosis The video starts with Ryan dragging a chest labeled "SECRETS" into a dark room with the song's intro playing. He then unlocks the chest for the 'secrets' to come out, the title "EXPOSED" then plays each letter once. Ryan starts rapping about people he met since he became a Youtuber, which they are: * Sidemen * KSI * Logan Paul * Jake Paul (*) * Shane Dawson * Fine Brothers * Smosh * PewDiePie * RiceGum * IISuperwomanII * Colleen Ballinger * Tyler Oakley * Troye Sivan * Jenna Marbles * Julien Solomita * Merrell Twins * Phillip DeFranco * Timothy DeLaGhetto * King Bach * DeStorm * D-Trix * Liza Koshy * Keemstar (*): Youtubers that Ryan has not met in person The video ends with the "secrets" getting back into the chest and Ryan runs away right before the TEEHEE appears. Lyrics Yeah I'm about to lay down (um) All the dirt, and all the facts that I've gained over the past 10 years (12 years actually, yup) 'Cause I just wanna cut this beef with a fork and knife right now! First off let me get off my chest I'm not what you all thought, righteous Time's up and I'm gonna raise my wrist Expose all of those that I met since '06 So you thought that you were slick, fronting with your clique Posting all the pics, and the clips, looking violent Sidemen, more like kind men How 'bout I let the world know, 'bout the KSI that I've met! Nobody knows 'bout that time in Cosmo Took my team to meet yours, how the hell would I know That you'd pay for it all, every drink at the bar So unselfish, and thoughtful, and charitable! Now we're moving on (Where?) To Logan Paul (Oh) I was appalled when I saw all the controversy Totally shocked, so many thoughts all coming to me (Cus like) When I met you in L.A., you were nothing but nice to me (Oh) Or maybe I was tripping, I don't know, okay I would talk about Jake but I never met him though Unlike Shane and his show, who remains on the throne Killing the game as he grows, everyday bro Exposed! I'm just here to expose everyone I know How will you react when I leak the fact That Ben and Rafi are related Bet you didn't know that! (Nu-uh) I'm just here to expose everyone I know It's about time everybody knows Smosh divided up Shots fired, get your mind blown! Pew! Die! Who was that? Who am I? Check my stats! Three points, one for one, and I'm 5'9 That's right, I'm talking 'bout pie Met in Singapore, MBS, random award night Poolside, with a nice smile and the blue eyes Couldn't be more down to Earth, even 55 floors high! (Whoa) Kinda like when I met Rice for the first time Even I was surprised by my own eyes All the diss tracks and the fake facts, are a mismatch You ain't that bad Tell the truth, Bry! Or maybe I'm lying, maybe I'm the bad guy? Superwoman got permission for her dissing, I didn't even try! Lilly, now it's your time Silly, coming for my feelings, cus you know I'm squealing, about your whole life! Chilling with villains, I'm spilling, killing your image, concealing saliva on your eyebrows? But if the "spit eyes get the guys", ain't that guy love? (Ha-ha) I'm just here to expose everyone I know Colleen and Miranda Sings? Never seen them in the same room what does that mean? (Hmm?) I'm just here to expose everyone I know Did a show with Tyler O, and Troye down in Straya Sorry girls, but I think they might be gay Hate to break it to ya! I'ma keep it movin' Like every tuber do when They grindin' and they groovin' Algorithms and they provin' Hollywood's in their future Find the real from the moochers Jenna, Julien, two of the realist genuine YouTubers Speaking of which Think of the most sweet and composed honest innocence Now you double it And you got the Merrell Twins I can't expose any more From my own experience But who knows? I know! Philip DeFranco, and his news show Keeping it real, OG Timothy Delaghetto What a journey, can't believe Went from beefing on a stream, now you're on my TV But to me, most importantly, you kept integrity Especially, in comedy, a dying breed Bach, Storm, Trix, Liza Koshy! Whoopsies! If I left your name out it was probably Just a misfit for my rhyme scheme (Nothing personally) Running out of track, there's so many left Gotta rap it fast Channel Eminem I'm talking 'bout that version Super Saiyan, when he went, ascended God of Rap The difference is that captions on my vids Show what the lyric really is And I shouldn't have told ya, probably not supposed to Be exposing all my own stuff, and it's so dumb But I'm really gonna go expose All those, I know, I said before! And I know me more than all the wonderful people that I said I know I'm just here to expose everyone I know (Man, that's a lot of words though) Knird ygrene nwo ym gnikam m'I I don't know, figure it out (Wait what?) I'm just here to expose everyone I know Could've had more drama, almost had my Twitter hacked Never would've thought Keemstar had my back (Thanks for the DM) I'm just here to expose everyone I know YouTube's up next And there's so much left to say Like that one time when they Oh, wait, I signed an N.D.A (Anyway) I'm just here to expose everyone I know Get exposed, let the whole world know Sing the chorus with me everybody get up Let's go! I'm just he- oh Neve- nevermind then Trivia * This is an Eminem inspired music video, at the end of verse 3, Ryan raps extremely fast while mentioning Eminem in his music video 'Rap God'. The outfits are also references to this famous rapperhttps://genius.com/Nigahiga-exposed-lyrics. * "Exposed" actually makes fun of the "exposure" and "diss track" culture of YouTube. Instead of revealing secrets of the Youtubers he mentioned, Ryan says either nice things or obvious facts about them. * Near the end of the song, there's a hidden backward message that says "I'm making my own energy drink". References Video Category:Songs Category:Videos